


Golden Heart: Brave New World

by PrincessVenuschan



Series: Golden Heart [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, RWBY
Genre: Arendelle, Gen, It's a KH fic I'm not going to tag every single character, Olympus Coliseum, The character tags would take up a whole page, tags to be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessVenuschan/pseuds/PrincessVenuschan
Summary: At the behest of Ozpin, Yang begins her training under Master Yen Sid, bringing Blake along with her.But dark forces are acting up throughout the worlds. Yang will need her teammates, and new abilities, in order to combat the growing threat of the Heartless. A journey that will take her through many worlds.Features a minor crossover with the Persona series in Olympus Coliseum.





	1. Yang's Training, and Preperations

"Wooooooah..." Yang said, awestruck at the sight. Besides the tower, she saw that beneath the small, floating island they were standing on, there were orange clouds, hilltops,poking through. Then she looked up, seeing the gleaming of the stars in the sky. She had just gotten packed up when, suddenly, she showed up here. It was Blake's quick thinking that allowed her to grab onto Yang and come with. "Let's not keep this guy waiting." 

 

Just as soon as Yang and Blake went in and up a flight of stairs, they already found themselves in the room that was clearly at the top of the tower. "I was not expecting you to bring company..." Yen Sid remarked, turning towards the two. Blake shuddered slightly. She couldn't help but feel a bit nervous under the gaze of the wisened sorceror.  "I-I may not be able to wield a Keyblade, but I still want to train alongside Yang."

Yen Sid stroked his beard. "I suppose that is fair. She would do well to learn alongside a familiar face... Though I am somewhat surprised she is the only one you brought. No matter." Yen Sid waved his hand, and in puff of smoke and star shapes, Ruby appeared next to them. "WHAT?! HOW?!" She exclaimed, holding a cookie.

 

"I uh... Didn't think I'd be able to get away with bringing anyone else, honestly." Yang said. "But still, great to have you guys tag along. Especially you, Rube. Just watch, your big sis is gonna be a Keyblade Master! So..." Yang eagerly rubbed her hands together, "What am I going to learn? What sort of awesome new skills am I gonna be getting?"

Yen Sid shook his head. "You're an ambitious one, Yang Xiao Long... But wouldn't it be more prudent for you to first improve in areas you are lacking? Say... Your magic?" Yang didn't have a reply at first. Thinking back, she hadn't really used all that much magic. She could probably count the number of times she cast a spell in battle on 1 hand.

"Okay, the magic first, _then_ all the new stuff." She said excitedly, raising her arm up and summoning Blazing Celica, her Keyblade. 

  

 _One month had passed since then..._  

 

Classes were just starting once more at Beacon. Weiss had decided to stay with her sister in Remnant rather than join Yang and the others with Yen Sid. She looked around. A lot less people were glaring at her than last year. Even some Faunus were approaching her, albeit cautiously. They must've known about her father's trial... And her part in exposing him. Then she heard the commotion coming from the Courtyard.

"FIRAGA!" Yang shouted, blasting a large group of Shadow Heartless, sending them all flying upwards. She leaped onto one of the columns, planting her feet on the side, facing upwards. She stayed in place for a moment, before becoming a golden streak that flew into each one of the Shadows. "Blake!" She shouted as she smacked each of them down individually. "On it!" The Faunus responded, readying her weapon and shooting the Shadows out of the air.

Yang smiled, seeing a Large Body appear in front of her. Her Keyblade split apart, the two halves transforming into very familiar shapes. Almost exact replicas of Ember Celica. She punched the Large Body into the air, a Firaga spell following as if she'd just fired Ember Celica. "Oh, how I've missed this!" Yang said fondly. 

She let the Large Body land, before punching it, causing it to vanish and the telltale heart floating into the sky signaling its destruction to appear. "Yeah, I'm awesome." Yang turned towards the new arrivals, the first years. _They were all staring in awe. At **her.**_ She wondered if Pyrrha was met with the same sort of attention. Actually, she had to wonder how Jaune and Pyrrha were dealing with the new school year. Her thoughts were interrupted by Glynda, grabbing her by the arm. "Headmaster's office, now." She said, her voice indicating it was urgent.

 

Soon enough, she was face to face with Ozpin. "You are probably wondering just why I was so insistent on your training... i'm certain Yen Sid told you already, that one day... You would need to venture out into the worlds? That day has come. The Worlds need you. To safeguard them from the darkness. And while it would probably be a better idea for you to go solo... Why do I get the feeling you wouldn't listen anyways?" Damn, Ozpin knew her too well. She'd even had a way devised so she could bring companions, even traveling between worlds. "Well, Oz, I don't wannt keep the worlds waiting, I'm off!"

Ozpin held his hand up. "No need to be hasty. Even Team JNPR are taking time to prepare for the journey ahead. Besides, your other teammates, at the moment are... Rather busy. I'm afraid if you decide to take someone with you, it'll probably just be Ruby for the time being. Weiss seems to be extremely adamant about staying on Remnant for personal reasons. As for Miss Belladonna, I've been hearing she managed to get her friend Ilia out on probation. I've also heard the two are starting their own Faunus Rights organization. They've already managed to get a few members from Beacon. I suspect she may want to wait for the group to get on its feet before she travels with you. And, quite obviously, it would be prudent for you to _tell me_ when you're leaving. Otherwise, the staff may just think you're ditching class."

 

Yang continued, walking out of Ozpin's office and casually remarking, "Got it. Oh, and..." Glynda groaned. "Yes, we installed proper bunk beds in your dorm..." Yang smiled, walking out of Ozpin's office. she'd done all her preperations with Yen Sid already. "Yeah, it'll be fine." She said to herself.

 

As soon as she was outside, she tossed Blazing Celica into the air, changing it into its Glider form. She got on, cruising towards Ruby. Ruby didn't say a word, excitedly getting on, holding onto Yang's back. Yang handed her something. A medallion of sorts with a crescent moon and a star. "Hang on tight!" Yang exclaimed, moments before taking off. "WOO HOO!" Yang exclaimed as she flew the glider upwards, past Ozpin's window. before she and Ruby were out of sight, on their way to a new world. Ozpin sighed. "Well... I suppose that counts as telling me."

 


	2. Olympus Coliseum: Let The Games Begin!

"WOAH!" Ruby exclaimed, gazing up at the two statues holding out their swords, crossed over the large double doors with lightning bolt patterns. On either side of the doors were elaborate looking columns. In fact, everything about this place seemed very grandiose. 

 

"Wait a minute... Yen Sid told me about a place like this. Is this... Olympus Coliseum?" Olympus Coliseum was a world that was no stranger to Keyblade Wielders. Practically every Keyblade Wielder in recent history had been here at least once. "I wonder if..." She looked behind her, seeing what appeared to be leaderboards.

 

Ruby on the other hand, already found something of interest, posted on a sign by the statues. "Yang! Over here! They're holding some kind of tournament!" She exclaimed excitedly. Yang smirked. "Come on, let's go!" As they were about to run in, someone came out. They were wearing a black trench coat, grey collared shirt, black pants, and red gloves. But what stood out most about him was the white mask with a black design around his eyes he was also wearing. He merely glanced at Yang, before continuing to walk away. "Who was that? A competitor?"

Yang picked up sounds coming from behind the gate. She ran through, passing through the rather small lobby, and into the arena itself. "Yeah, Heartless, I figured."

Ruby quickly made her way to her sister's side, ready to fight off the Heartless. A bunch of Shadows, some Blue Rhapsodies, Red Nocturnes, and Neoshadows, along with a duo of Large Bodies. Rising up from the ground behind them was a Darkside Heartless. "So, small fries first?" Ruby dashed into the crowd of Heartless, swinging Crescent Rose around. "Blazing Brawler!" Yang exclaimed, her Keyblade transforming into its "Ember Celica II" form, as she called it. The Shadows and Neoshadows were easy pickings for her, falling to her fists one by one. She'd let Ruby handle the Large Bodies.

 

By the time Ruby had finished the Large Bodies and Red Noctunres, all Yang had to was blast out a Firaga spell to deal with the grouped up Blue Rhapsodies, and all they had left was the Darkside. "It may look big, but just wait for it to punch the ground... Right about... Now!" She leaped upwards, dodging the Darkside's pucnh and landing on its arm. She ran up it, to its shoulder, before leaping upwards again. "Ruby!" Ruby leaped from below, swinging Credent Rose upwards as Yang descended, slashing through the Darkside's head. Once the two landed, it fell over, starting to fade away. 

  

Meanwhile, Pyrrha and Nora just entered through the front gates, seeing someone near what appeared to be some kind of leaderboards. "Olympus Coliseum... It's been way too long." Came a voice from behind. Aqua's. "And... Is that... Hey! Hercules!" Pyrrha and Nora exchanged glances as Aqua ran past them, then towards Hercules. "Pyrrha... Didn't we see a statue of that guy in the town?" Jaune asked. Pyrrha replied mentally, "Yeah. Looks like she knows him." 

Yang and Ruby came out of the arena, seeing everyone out front. "Pyrrha, Nora, Aqua? You guys gonna compete too? Don't bother, me and Ruby? Between the two of us teaming up, I think I'll be taking home another tournament trophy." She said, maybe a bit too smugly. "Ready for the big time, Rubes? This is the place where the _heroes_ are made." Ruby's eyes lit up like a starry night sky. "Really?! I've always dreamed of being a hero, like the ones in the stories mom used to read to me."

 

"It takes a lot more than dreaming to be a hero, kid." Came a gruff voice. The satyr, Phil, trainer of heroes, walked out of the lobby. In their rush, Ruby and Yang hadn't even noticed him there when they ran off to fight the Heartless. "You the guy in charge of the Games? If so, sign me up! Name's Yang." She twirled Blazing Celica out in front of her.  "And if you're looking for a hero, you've got one right here! I'm looking to add another tournament trophy to my collection, and I think one from here would look great on my table."

 

Aqua remarked, "Aren't you getting ahead of yourself? I think I'll be the one winning here." Nora grinned as she looked at Aqua. "That's what you think... What do you think, masked guy?" She asked as she turned to the person Yang and RUby had psssed by on their way in earlier, who was now sitting on the shoulder of one of the statues.

He leaped down, running towards the group. Yang smiled. "Another competitor, huh? What's your name?" The masked boy ran  a hand through his black hair. "Joker." 

Phil yelled, "None of you are gonna be able to enter The Games if you spend the entire day chattering, the Prelims are about to start!" Yang immediately ran into the lobby. Aqua turned towards Yang and Nora. "Well? Good luck to both of you." Joker didn't say a word, merely walking into the lobby, leaving everyone else to follow.

"Look out, Olympus Coliseum... Soon you'll be introduced to a _new_ hero, and her name is Ruby Rose!" Ruby whispered to herself, barely containing her excitement. Yang smiled _. "That trophy is as good as mine."_  She thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I finally managed to update.
> 
> Part of the delay was a change of plans, actually. Originally, Olympus Coliseum was going to be a bit later, with a different world being first. Buuut, well, try to guess what I've ended up playing recently.
> 
>  
> 
> Speaking of, recently, Ruby was announced for that fighting game, along with Yu Narumaki from Persona 4. Which is part of the reason I decided to include the Persona 5 Protagonist here.


	3. Olympus Coliseum: Name's Hades, Lord of the Dead

"I don't know how you guys did it, but you passed the Prelims." Phil remarked. Pyrrha, Nora, Yang, Ruby, and Joker were all gasping for breath. Jaune exclaimed to Pyrrha within her mind, " _THOSE_ were the preliminaries?! What's the actual tournament gonna be like?!"  

Phil sighed. "Well, at the very least, I can tell you newcomers have experience." Then he turned towards Pyrrha.  _"_ Uh..." Pyrrha said, seeing Phil staring at her.  **"** Oh, sorry, you just... Remind me of someone, that's all." He turned around, walking out of the lobby.

 

Night fell in the world of Olympus Coliseum. While everyone else was who knew where, Yang stayed behind, sitting on the head of one of the statues, looking up at the stars. She could faintly make out a few constellations. One of which she was almost certain was Hercules. Then she looked at another set. A trio of them, close together.

 

 

 

She leaned forward, seeing Ruby looking up at the sky down below. She jumped off with a front flip, running towards Ruby. "Ruby?" Ruby turned towards Yang. "Yang... You think at some point... You might be able to see yourself up there?" Yang grabbed Ruby and pulled her close, rubbing her knuckles into Ruby's hair. "Aw, just me?" She stopped rubbing, looking again at the sky. "I'd rather both of us be up there." Ruby looked at Yang, wide-eyed. "You think I could have a picture of me up there with you?" Yang smiled gently. "Ruby, if I had to, I would _make_  room in the night sky for you." 

"Well, no matter what, you'll always be my sister, Yang. And _my hero._  Like you always have been." Ruby said. "Of course, having our pictures in the stars would be really nice..." Their attention was diverted by someone in a black coat, standing at the doors to the lobby. "Was he... Was he there before? And-" She saw someone running towards them. "Dad?!" 

Taiyang threw a punch at the black coated figure, only for it to impact the air a few inches in front of them. "W-what?" A brief shimmering of light was seen before he was sent flying back. Then the black coated figure turned towards Yang briefly, before vanishing into a Corridor of Darkness. 

 

Taiyang sat up, and punched the ground lightly. "He got away..." He seethed. "That answers how he got here, he must've followed that guy..." Yang thought. Ruby ran over, holding her hand toward him. "So, what do you two think you're doing here?" Taiyang asked.

 

Yang replied, turning once more to the sky. "Ruby and I... We're gonna enter The Games. Watch, we'll become true heroes. Just you wait, soon, people will be seeing the two of us when they look up at the night sky. Just like how they can see Hercules." Twiyang looked up at the sky. "Up there? You're saying you two... Will have pictures of yourselves in the night sky? Can't say I wouldn't be proud of you if that happened. Of course... If it did, I wish your mother was here so she'd be able to see it..." Everybody fell silent. "Well... Ruby and I are gonna look around this world some more." Yang tossed Blazing Celica into the air, as it came back in its Glider form. "Well Ruby?" She said as she got onto her glider. Ruby followed Yang, sitting behind her as she took off into the night sky. Taiyang sighed. "There they go... Yang, please, keep yourself and Ruby safe..."

 

"Sheesh, way to bring down the mood. No wonder she left in such a hurry." Taiyang started to look around for the source of the voice. "W-who's there?!" Taiyang  exclaimed, ready to attack at a moment's notice, just in case. A loud snap sound accompanied a puff of smoke right in front of him caused him to jump back a few feet.

"Hey, how ya doin', got a minute? Hades, Lord of The Dead, nice to meet you." Taiyang turned to face the ruler of The Underworld. "Couldn't help but overhear that last little bit... Let me guess, you wish you could see her one last time, right?" Taiyang sighed. "Yeah, but, I know that'll never happen..." Hades remarked. "See, there you go _again_. Did you miss the whole, oh, I don't know, _Lord of the Dead_ bit?" 

Taiyang's eyes widened. He wasn't the type of person to get his hopes up. Came with having your first wife leave you and your second one dying. "You're saying... You could let me see her?" He asked cautiously. Hades smiled. "Hey, one better. She'll be free to go, and all you gotta do is a small little favor for me..."

 

The next afternoon, Yang and Ruby arrived at the Coliseum, where the other entrants were already waiting. "Alright, you guys are in the East Bracket. The West Bracket matches have just finished up. Whoever's the winner of this bracket will go on to fight in the title match." Yang nudged Ruby with her shoulder. "And that'll be us!" Nora shot Yang a look, who gave a sideways glance to Aqua. "The matches will begin in one hour." Phil stated.

 

Taiyang stood outside waiting for Yang to come out. "It's okay Taiyang." He said to himself. "Just... Explain the situation... Yang will understand..." He was completely unaware that Yang was coming out of the lobby at that very moment. "Understand, what?" In a puff of smoke, Hades appeared behind Yang. Along with someone in a cloak similar to Ruby's. Only it was white. Yang stared in disbelief. It had to be a trick. Right? "M-mom? Is that really you?" Summer took a breath, like she was about to say something, but she was stopped by Hades. "That's right, this is your lucky day, kid." Taiyang turned towards his daughter. "Hades, Lord of the Dead, or so he's introduced himself as, came up to me with an offer. He'll let your mother go free."

_"If_ you can take out Hercules. Send him right on a one-way trip to the Underworld!" Hades added. Yang tilted her head, clearly suspiscious of Hades's intentions. Then she thought of Ruby... Was there another way? This was her chance! She could undo, heal all the sadness in Ruby's heart. But at the same time, there was something she didn't like about Hades. But when would she get another opportunity like this? "Hey, I'm a nice guy, I'll give you some time to think about it." He said, snapping his fingers and vanishing with a small explosion of smoke.

What they didn't realize, is someone was listening in on the entire thing, hidden in the shadows behind the leg of the statue. Joker. He clenched his fist. He made a decision of his own right then and there. "Lord of the Dead" or not, he _wasn't_ letting Hades get away with this. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on, you really thought Hades wouldn't get involved? 
> 
> Which, to be honest, may be part of the reason this took as long as it did. I originally planned for it to just be The Games, with not that much of a story element to it. you can clearly see how that changed.
> 
> Oh, and before I forget... A massive thank you to all the people on Discord who've helped me through my bouts of writer's block, you guys are amazing.


	4. Olympus Coliseum: Operation "Free Summer"

"So, our first opponent is that Joker guy, huh?" Ruby asked. "Still, I guess you're not gonna have that rematch with Pyrrha, seeing as how she and Nora are up against Aqua... But did you look over the West Bracket yet? Did you know Uncle Qrow  was here?" Yang exclaimed, "Really?! Awesome! Looks like this became a family outing!" She couldn't help but think of Summer, feeling a twinge of guilt at that moment. 

 

Just as Joker was about to walk into the arena, he turned towards Yang. "Can we talk for a bit?" Yang's eyes widened just a bit. "Uh... Sure." Ruby eyed Yang, clearly confused. "Uh... What?" Joker and Yang walked into the arena, and minutes later, they came back into the lobby. Yang smiled, "I got a surprise for you... But you're gonna have to wait right here. See ya!" Yang exclaimed as she ran off, leaving Ruby with even more questions. "We'll explain later." Joker said to Ruby.

 

Naturally, Yang found her dad, still waiting outside. "Get Uncle Qrow. He has to still be here. We're going after her ourselves. I honestly can't believe I didn't think of it sooner." Taiyang chuckled, "Probably because it's a boneheaded thing to do. Look, Yang I get it, you want to save her. And I understand if you'd rather try to do it your way, but... You seriously expect to be able to get into the Underworld? Let alone survive down there? I've heard the stories, the place saps the very life out of-" It took him a moment to realize Yang had already run off. "Of course she'd leave before I finished." She wasn't really going down there, was she? He sighed. Of course she was.

 

"Oh yeah... This is gonna be so much fun!" Ruby said as she sat on the bench in the lobby, barely containing herself. "But... I  wonder where Yang ran off to..." She remarked, slightly concerned. Wherever she ran off to, her opponent seemed to know. Then she heard a voice... Uncle Qrow. "She did _what?_ " She stepped outside, and ducked behind one of the pillars by the door. "She's gonna get herself killed down there! What was she thinking going into the Underworld of all places?" Ruby shuddered. "U-Underworld?" It was incredibly obvious that it wasn't a nice place. Why would Yang ever go somewhere like that? She ran past the both of them, Crescent Rose in hand. "Ruby, not you too! You get back here young lady!"

Yang felt a dreadful chill up her spine as she finally found her way into the Underworld. And it... Certainly was a gloomy place. The only thing that stood out to her was a large dome-like structure off in the distance. She looked down at a small rowboat. "That... Does not look like anything I would ever want to swim in..." She said, "I just hope mom didn't get dumped in here... I'd rather _not_  take a swim in that." No, Hades would have to her somewhere that was guarded, but reasonable to reach. "Wait a mimute... Are these..." She looked closer into the, for lack of a better term, water, seeing vaguely human shapes within. "i gotta get out of here, fast. But... Which way?" There were two ways she could go, both with large doors leading further into the Underworld's cavernous depths.

Meanwhile, Ruby and Qrow were making a mad dash down the stairs leading up to coliseum. Ruby turned her head a bit to the right, seeing another set of stairs leading down to a open set of double doors that lead into some sort of cavern. "That's gotta be it!" Ruby exclaimed, taking off in a trail of rose petals. 

 

Just as Yang was about to take the path to her right, she heard someone running towards her. "Ruby? Qrow? What are you guys doing here?!" Qrow shook his head in disbelief. "We should be asking you the same question. Did you not know about the Underworld's curse?" Yang replied, "Oh, yeah, I knew. He should be arriving in 3..." Joker ran down the steps, smirking and holding something. A gold medal-like object with a lightning bolt engraved on it. "Yeah, this guy had a whole plan ready for that." 

Joker slowed to a stop, showing the medal. "The Olympus Stone protects from the Underworld's curse." He stated. Yang grinned. "He had it since yesterday. Apparently he had a little chat with Hercules about what Hades was up to... So yeah. We're gonna teach Hades a lesson. Wanna come with?" Joker raised the Olympus Stone, a shimmering golden light glowing around each individual present. "Like we have a choice?" Qrow remarked. "Someone's gotta keep you out of trouble..."

 

"Oooh, you are soooo gonna get it, Aqua!" Nora grinned, her Keyblade manifesting in sparks of pink lightning, Aqua's in petals of light. "Hey, I'm not gonna let myself fall behind any of the new blood." Taiyang sat in the stands. "Hope Ruby and Yang are okay..." 

 

 

Yang ran into the next chamber, a rather large, round room, only to be greeted by the Heartless. "Outta my way! I don't have time for you!" She exclaimed. She kept moving, only striking the Heartless directly in her path. "I know you're in a rush, kiddo, but think you could leave fewer stragglers?" Qrow exclaimed, striking a Large Body that Yang had left behind with his scythe. 

As the group went further into the Underworld, they came to the last area before Hades's chambers. The rocky walkways were rather narrow, and below, was a swirling green vortex. "Don't look down." Yang stated, rushing ahead to Hades's Chambers. The Lord of the Dead was conspicuously absent. "Is this some kind of trick?" Yang asked. "Mom? Are you here?" She exclaimed. Qrow came in next, groaning, "For the record, Summer, this was _not_  my idea." Ruby came in next, practically screeching to a halt at the sight of her mother. Summer gasped. "No... Ruby... You too?" Yang shook her head. "no, we're alive, and we're busting you out of here!" Summer seemed taken aback. "B-busting me out?" Yang grabbed Summer, slumping her over her shoulder. "Come on, before Hades gets back!"

 

It was fortunate Yang and the others had taken out most of the Heartless in the Underworld on their way in. It certainly made the way back up easier. "You know, this has been rather smooth sailing so far..." Qrow remarked. The moment he pried the door into the large, round chamber, he sighed. Of course. "You... Might want to take a look at this..." He whispered, motioning to Yang and Joker. The three looked into the chamber. Seeing a large, pitch black, three headed dog, seemingly taking a nap. "Woah..." Ruby peeked over Yang's shoulder. "Eh, no biggie. If it's anything like a Grimm, we can take it on easily." Summer whispered, "That's not a Grimm, that's Hades's guard dog, Cerberus."

Together, they all attempted to, slowly, open the door. Not slowly enough, though.  Cerberus opened its eyes, revealing them to be a dark red color, glaring at Yang and snarling. Yang whispered to Qrow. "Take Mom and Ruby, and get out of here, Joker and I will keep it busy." Joker smiled, bringing a large knife out of his coat pocket, Yang pointing her Keyblade at Cerberus. Cerberus focused its gaze on Yang, recognizing the shape of the weapon, giving a mighty roar, remembering its previous defeats at the hands of another wielder of a similar weapon. Cerberus leaped up, Ruby taking this as her cue to grab her mother and dash across the room, followed by Qrow. 

Ruby stopped for a moment, looking back at Yang. Yang shouted, "Ruby, just go, we'll be fine!" Ruby stood there, before Qrow yanked on Ruby's cape to get her to move, Summer following behind.

By the time the group got to the coliseum, all of them except Summer collapsed to the floor, exhausted. "Let's never do that again..." Taiyang came out of the lobby, exclaiming, "Ruby! Qrow!" He stopped for a moment, saying in a much quieter tone, "Summer..." Summer smiled gently, opening her arms for Taiyang to come rushing in for a hug. Ruby looked in the direction of the Arena, seeing Nora in the air, before she fell back down to the arena. "Guess they skipped my match..." Ruby said sadly. "Some hero I am, huh?"

Taiyang said reassuringly, "Ruby... Your heart was in the right place going after your sister. And Yang's heart was in the right place too." Ruby sighed, "Well yeah, but... This was probably my big chance to make a name for myself and be a hero." Summer sighed sadly as Ruby looked dejectedly at the ground, then at the statues. 

"You know... There's something my own father once said to me." Ruby looked up, seeing Hercules. "Being famous is not the same as being a true hero." Ruby's eyes widened hopefully. "R-really? Then, what _does_  it take?!" She asked eagerly. Hercules smiled, "Well, it's something you have to figure out for yourself." Ruby sighed. That wasn't exactly helpful. At that moment, Yang and Joker came running in, their clothes scratched and torn, Yang having scratch marks on her. "Yikes... You were right, mom, that was _nothing_ like a Grimm..." She said, out of breath. "Let's uh... Get you home, mom..." Ruby pulled out the blue medal adorned with a crescent moon and a star. "Watch this, this is _so_ cool!" Summer watched as Yang tossed Blazing Celica into the air, only for it to come back to Yang in its Glider form. She got on, motioning for Summer and Ruby to do the same. 

Once they did, Yang pushed the armored shoulderpad that activated her armor, and had her glider take off into the skies, towards Remnant. She took a moment to look back at Olympus Coliseum... Something told her this was merely the first of many adventures she would end up having in that world. 

 

 

  


	5. Moment's Repireve: Welcome Home Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Ruby return to Remnant for some downtime after their adventures in Olympus Coliseum.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Yang came in for a landing outside of their home in Patch. "The place has barely changed..." Summer said as she got off. Ruby shook her head slowly with a smile. "Actually, there's... Something I wanted to show you. You'll know when you see it." Yang smiled. "On that topic..." Her smile vanished as internal panic set in. _"Oh no... Dad's not here, neither is Qrow... Who's watching Verdan?!"_ Yang ran towards the house, pointing Blazing Celica at the front door. A beam of light shot out from the tip, and Yang heard the sound of something unlocking. She swung the door open. "Verdan?!" She exclaimed.

Verdan got off the couch, putting on a pair of fuzzy slippers Yang had gotten her. "I felt it the moment you arrived... Why?" Yang replied, "Because, I missed her, and I had a chance to bring her back. You really think I wouldn't take it?" Verdan averted her gaze and sighed. "I guess it  _would_ be pretty dumb to think you wouldn't." Yang bent down so she could try and make eye contact with the young maiden. "Tell you what... When she gets back, I'll have mom bake some of her famous cookies." Verdan turned her head to face Yang. "I... It just doesn't feel right to me, Yang. It goes against the natural order of things." Yang thought for a moment.

Out back, Ruby was showng Summer her little project. "Wow... It's beautiful." She said, looking around, seeing the rose bushes. "You really like it, mom?" Summer nodded. "Of course I do. But it's even more wonderful to be back." Suddenly, and without warning, they found themselves in Ozpin's office, along with Yang and Verdan. "Huh?! How?!" 

 

"So sorry about that Yang, this will only take a moment." Came a voice. Verdan looked over to see, well... As far as she knew, a loony old man wearing a blue robe, a funny hat, glasses, and pointy shoes, and he had a long white beard and mustache. Yang smiled. "Oh, mom, Verdan, this is Merlin. He's a wizard, he helped teach me how to do magic. So... Merlin, why are you here? You forget something?" Merlin sighed. "Actually, yes. There  _was_ something I meant to give you,  but it slipped my mind at the moment, it's on the desk." Yang walked over to Ozpin's desk. All she saw was a trinket, one she could easily hold in her hand. "Oh..." It was round and silver, attached to a small chain. She picked it up, holding it closer to her face. It was then she saw a symbol on it. Ruby peeked over Yang's shoulder, remarking, "Hey, that symbol kinda looks like the hilt of Penny's swords!"

 As Yang continued to stare at the trinket, Merlin went on, "Now, simply focus your power and your heart into it, and she will come to your aid." Ruby exclaimed, "Wait... Are you talking about Penny?!" Merlin nodded. Ruby's eyes widened. "That's so awesome!" Merlin turned towards Ozpin. "Well, I'd best be off. As for you, Yang. You may find more of those charms on your journey. Just remember to keep working on your magic." With that, Merlin vanished in a puff of white smoke. Ozpin shook his head. "Summer, this is... Quite the surprise... I thought you were dead." Summer smiled. "Did you miss me, Ozpin?" he sighed contentedly. "It's been far too long since your smile has brightened the days of everyone around you.  As for you two... Ruby, Yang? It's about time you get to class. Especially you, Yang." He handed her a marked map. 

 

The first person to greet them when they arrived to classroom marked on the map was Professor Port. "Ah, Miss Xiao Long, finally decided to join us, eh? I must say though, you look like you've seen better days... I've been keeping everybody entertained with my tales of valor, waiting for you to show up. I suppose it can be forgiven this one time, but keep in mind, it's improper for a student to be late for class, but even more improper for a _teacher_  to be late." Wait, what? he turned towards the students. "Now, students, Miss Xiao Long's class is an extremely important one, so I'd advise you to pay close attention. It involves those creatures a lot of you have reported seeing over your break... I trust you'll be able to take it from here? I have my own class to teach." He stated, looking at Yang. Yang was rather aprehensive, not to mention nervous, about the whole deal. But on the other hand, this would give her one less thing to worry about whe she was out and about in other worlds if the students of Beacon could fight off the Heartless. "Well then, I guess the best place to start would be the basics..."

 

Soon, it was almost time for class to end. Yang was surprised by how quickly time seemed to pass.  "Now, I know, homework sucks. But at least, according to this piece of paper Port left me, I have to assign it." The entire class groaned, one girl crying out, "How could you?!" Yang sighed, "No doubt, everyone in this room has seen at least one variety of Heartless over their break... Your homework? Write about the ones you've seen. And you will be sharing with the class. Chances are pretty big you may have seen a type that your classmates haven't. There's _a lot of them."_ Yang waved and smiled, "Class is dismissed."

Yang, rather than return to her dorm, headed straight to Ozpin's office. "Ozpin, seriously? You had me teach a class?" She asked, still not quite believing it. "You have the most experience fighting the Heartless." Ozpin stated. "You and Nora won't always be in this world, it's vital the students are able to defend themselves and fight back aganst them in your absence. Oh, and by the way... There's a certain someone who wishes to speak with you. If you remember where you found the Relics during your initiation to Beacon, that's where you'll find them." Yang mumbled, "A certain someone?" She nodded affirmatively, running out of the room. 

The sun was just beginning to set when she reached her destination. She came screeching to a halr when she saw who she assumed had called her here. Her mother. Her real mother. Raven Branwen. "So it's you..." She had her right hand ready for Blazing Celica to be summoned at a moment's notice. But there was a burning question at the back of her mind. "Why did you save me? Back on the train. You could've left me to die."

 

"Indeed, she could have... Is it because there's the smallest bit of attachment she couldn't quite cast aside?" Both Yang and Raven looked around. "No matter how hard you tried, there was some part of you that just couldn't detach itself completely from her." Yang summoned Blazing Celica. Her eyes met with a stranger in a black coat. A tall one, easily taller than either Yang or Raven. Yang took immediate mental note of his features. Long silver hair, some of which went over his shoulders, tanned skin, and orange eyes. His voice was deep, yet dull, devoid of any real emotion. "W-who are you?" Yang asked.

The man seemed to ignore her question, keeping his focus on Raven. "You may have tried, but no matter what, your heart hesitates to let go of that small connection. Just another example of how one's heart can lead them astray." It was only then that they finally turned towards Yang. "So, you are the one." He smiled slightly. "The Keyblade has truly picked a worthy candidate to bear its power this time. You certainly are an interesting one, Yang Xiao Long. Perhaps the reason for your rescue was not just because of foolish sentiment." Yang gripped Blazing Celica tighter. "Foolish sentiment?!" She exclaimed angrily. "I spent... More than half of my life, _thinking she was an absolutely horrible person for leaving me and dad!_ But your little statement made me realize something..." Streaks of light swirled around Yang as she held her Keyblade out. "Maybe her heart _has_ lead her astray... But in the end, it lead her back to me when I needed her most... That means as much as I hate to admit it, I wasn't entirely right about her. I may not be able to forgive her... But deep down... She's still my mother." Raven's eyes widened. Yang leaped up, and suddenly, black wings, surrounded by a purple glow sprouted from her shoulders. 

 

She dived towards the stranger at high speeds, only for him to chuckle dryly as he sidestepped out of the way. "Very interesting indeed... We will meet again, I am sure..." He said, vanishing into a corridor of darkness. Yang growled, landing as the black wings seemingly dispersed into feathers. "He got away..." Raven shook her head. _"I don't believe it... Just what **was**  that?!" _She thought. Yang looked down at her hands. Evidently, she had a similar thought. But that was a matter for another time. Ozpin _had_ to know about this stranger. "We'll continue this discussion on our way back to Beacon."

 

The two made their way to Ozpin's office, explaining the situation to Ozpin. As for why Ruby was there, Yang hoped it was just to catch up with Summer and not because she was in trouble. Ozpin mumbled. "Xemnas... I should've figured he would show himself eventually around here." Ozpin got up, and out of his chair. "Unfortunately, I don't know what he may be planning, but... Please, be careful. Both of you." He said pleadingly. 

 

Raven's sword started to float out of its sheath and away from Raven, until stopping in the middle of the room. Blazing Celica suddenly flashed into Yang's hand. "Huh?" A gust of wind blew from underneath Yang as her symbol appeared on the ground beneath her, shining brilliantly, Raven's sword being surrounded by light. Yang closed her eyes, pointing Blazing Celica at the ground. A beam of light shot out of the sword's hilt, out the window. It kept travelling for a fair distance, before stopping, causing a large, glowing Keyhole to appear in the sky. Yang pointed Blazing Celica in its direction, a ball of light forming at the tip, before it shot out in a thin stream into the Keyhole. Yang heard a sound, like something being unlocked, as the large Keyhole vanished. "So _that's_  a Gate..." Yang mumbled to herself. She smiled. "That means... That should've opened the way to a new world!" 

 

Ruby turned towards her mother, saying, "Sorry we gotta leave so soon, but, other worlds are calling! I'll try to bring a souvenir!" Summer smiled gently. "Be sure to tell me all about it when you get back." Yang and Ruby ran towards the door, with Ruby saying, "Don't worry, I will!" Then again... It was getting late. The new world could wait until tomorrow. Right now, those new bunk beds were looking mighty comfortable.


	6. Off to a New World! What are Blake and Weiss up to?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taiyang has a chat with Yang. Yang and Ruby stop by the Mysterious Tower before heading to a new world.
> 
> Meanwhile, Blake and Weiss stay behind in Remnant.

"You got roughed up pretty bad, kiddo." Taiyang said, having just gotten back from Olympus Coliseum the previous night, just after Team JNPR. "Did you even get any sleep with those injuries?" Taiyang was visiting their dorm to check on his daughters. "Not really," Yang said with a sigh, looking at her injuries. "If anything this was a bit of a wakeup call..."

 

Taiyang smiled. "Well, I'll be more than happy to teach you-" his smile quickly vanished from his face when he heard Yang snickering, before busting out into laughter. "What could you possibly teach me?" Taiyang chuckled, "Welll, your old man still has a trick or two up his sleeve." While he didn't show it, in truth, he was not only shocked, but also somewhat hurt at how Yang so quickly turned him down. "What, you hiding some sort of awesome magic or amazing secret ability from me?" Yang said, laughing.

 

She may not have known it, but she'd only twisted the knife further. So what, he didn't have either of those things? That didn't make whatever lessons he had to offer downright worthless. "Look, I just need to get stronger, that's all." Yang said.

 

Taiyang decided to take a chance. He might not like where this may go, but he had to know. "Why?" He asked, bracing himself for the answer. "Is it just for the sake of if, to outmatch your enemies? Or are you doing it to protect others?" Yang froze up. "Um... Well, I... I dunno, I can't just pick one. I mean, one kinda leads into the other. But if I had to pick one, I'd say the second one. I mean, I obviously have to be stronger than my enemies, otherwise I can't protect anyone."

 

Taiyang merely said, "I see... Well, I can't stop you." So Yang did inherit some things from Raven. He couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when she said she was mostly doing it to protect people. Still, he also couldn't help but be worried about Yang's attitude. He'd have to talk to Ozpin about that. 

 

Ruby finally spoke up. "Yaaaaaang! Come on, I wanna get to that new world!" Yang exclaimed, "I can't believe I almost forgot! You're right, we gotta get going!" The two sisters made a mad dash outside, eager to see what new world had opened up to them. Just as Yang was about to toss her Keyblade up, she saw Weiss. "Hey, Weiss, wanna come with?" Weiss seemed to be spacing out. She shook her head, saying, "Oh, uh... You can go without me, I have things I still have to do." Weiss and Taiyang watched as Yang took off into the skies with her Glider, Ruby in tow. "What am I gonna do with her?" Taiyang said, as Weiss dejectedly walked back inside. 

 

She hadn't even gone to class, she ended up spending the entire time in the library, just reading whatever looked interesting. she was surprised that no one came looking for her. "May I ask what you could possibly be doing outside of class at this time?" Came Glynda Goodwitch's stern voice. So someone _had_  come looking for her after all.

 

"I was just..." She was drawing a blank. She didn't have an excuse in mind at all. "Uh... You know, I... " It only took a few seconds of observation for Weiss to tell, Glynda was in no mood to hear any sort of bluff. "What's the point? You know it, I know it... Ruby's our leader, Blake has her Semblance... and Yang has the Keyblade. and worse, now she's got all those fancy new tricks from that sorcerer." Weiss picked up Myrtenaster. "I'll be honest, I just... Can't focus on schoolwork, or anything else. What purpose could I serve on Team RWBY now when Yang has her magic? She doesn't need Dust to use the power of fire, ice, lightning... I've heard Keyblade Wielders can even control time to an extent. So why bother?"

 

Glynda sighed, "Because as powerful as she's become, she's still impulsive and reckless. That's not even getting into her anger issues..." Weiss slowly smiled as Glynda said, "You still have something valuable to offer to your team, miss Schnee. Don't forget that."

 

* * *

 

 "Wait! Sorry Ruby, have to make a quick stop!" She turned the Glider towards the Mysterious Tower. She had to tell Yen Sid about that man. She landed, rapidly making her way up the stairs with Ruby behind her. "Yen Sid!" She exclaimed, catching the sorcerer's attention. "You said for me to tell you if anything happened? Well... There was this guy in a black coat, uh... Xemnas, I think his name was? Yeah, I saw him." 

 

Yen Sid stroked his beard. "I believe now is the time for you to learn the true nature of this conflict. I did not intend for you to take full part in it, let alone so quickly. But it is prudent that you know precisely what's going on, especially now that you have encountered Xemnas. You may want to take a seat." Yen Sid suggested, indicating this was going to take a while. 

 

* * *

 

While Yang and Ruby were getting a little history lesson, Blake was back in Remnant, busy with her own thing. "I totally agree we could also serve as a relief organization. The more we distance ourselves from the White Fang, the better." A Beacon-attending Faunus remarked. Blake was thankful she had managaed to secure an empty classroom for group meetings.

 

Blake nodded "It's nice to see our Faunus Civil Rights Foundation is growing larger. Even more so just how much support we've been getting, Pyrrha's been hugely helpful getting the word out." She really did want to go with Yang, but these were matters that required her full attention. Especially in these early stages of the group. But she had the support of her parents, who were more than happy to help with her goal. along with many of the others at Beacon. Maybe, just maybe... This would work, and she could succeed where the White Fang had failed.

 

* * *

 

 

"So Vanitas, the Heartless and Nobodies... This Master Xehanort guy is behind _everything?!"_ Yang exclaimed. "That's... Really all I got out of this. To put it simply, Xehanort and these Seekers of Darkness are bad guys, and they need to to be taken down, right? I can at least understand that. It's all the other stuff that just went right over my head. Especially that last part." She admitted. 

 

Yen Sid shook his head. "Regardless, you are correct in that they must be stopped. But Xehanort is a devious foe... And very rarely caught off guard. From this point onwards, you should be extra vigilant..."  Yang stood up straight, saying, "Thanks. We'd better be off, there's a new world waiting for us." Ruby leaped out of her seat, rushing down the stairs, with Yang following. 

 

Yen Sid turned to face the window, seeing Ruby and Yang take off into the sky on her Glider. He sat back down on his desk, and couldn't help but find Yang's recklessness familiar in a way. She really was a bit too much like Mickey in his younger days... 


	7. Arendelle: A Tale of Fire and Ice

"Wow, there's snow  _everywhere!_ " Ruby exclaimed, up to her ankles in snow. She picked up a handful of it, shaped it into a ball, and threw it at Yang's shoulder. They'd gotten snow in Patch, sure, but this snow was much lighter, smoother, and softer. Yang gave a mischievous glance to her younger sister, picking up some snow herself. Just as she was shapng it into a snowball, a horse galloped by, kicking up some snow onto Ruby. "Uh... What?" 

 

Yang turned in the direction the horse came from, before pulling Ruby in and pointing at someone, a girl around Yang's age. And some unwelcome guests. "Ruby, we've got Heartless!" Ruby sped forward, a flurry of rose petals, grabbing the girl, with Yang following behind, Blazing Celica appearing in her hand. She looked down to the ground, seeing the rather diminuitive Icy Cube Heartless. Their small, stubby legs, round bodies, yellow eyes, and single curled antennae almost made them seem cute, with the fact that besides the top half of the antennae and their short legs, they were encased in a small cube of ice being the icing on the cake. The only indication they were a threat was the Heartless Emblem above their eyes. Yang couldn't help but chuckle. "These eensy little things?" She turned around, seeing a much larger variant of said little things, the Snow Crystal. Which was around up to her chest in height. She smiled. This was too easy. She spun around, holding her Keyblade out and shot Firaga spells all around her. While true, they didn't pack nearly as much punch as she felt they should, she still got rid of the Icy Cubes. That lust left the big one. She pointed Blazing Celica at it, standing there for a moment. Now of _all_  times, is when she recalled a little tip from Aqua during her training. It had been when she was practicing magic one day.

 

 _"You... Really shouldn't just go overboard on your magic, Yang. Otherwise, you may burn yourself out for when you'd really need it."_ Frustrated, Yang charged at it, smacking it into a tree with a wide swing. The satisfying sound of it being destroyed and releasing the heart it held captive made her feel a little better about the whole situation. The sound of the tree snapping and falling over was just an added bonus. 

 

 

"So... She okay, Ruby?" Yang asked, Blazing Celica vanishing from her hand in a flash of embers and approaching. Now she could get a closer look at who they'd just rescued. She was _not_ dressed appropriately for the wheather. All she had in terms of winter clothing was a fancy turquoise cloak. Other than that? She had a rather regal looking dress, the bottom of which was an emerald green color, the top being black. Then there was her hair. The color reminded her of Nora, but a streak of light blonde mixed in with the red caught her attention.

 

The girl took a quick look at the two. "Uh... Thanks for that. Those things just came out of nowhere. It'd be real nice if I,could stay and chat, but I really have to get going." She said before she ran off. Yang merely sighed. It reminded her of Ruby during her early Beacon days, where she was just as socially awkward. Ruby tapped on Yang's shoulder. "We should follow her... Who knows what sort of trouble she may end up in." Yang nodded. 

 

It was soon nightfall, and they'd just managed to catch up to the girl, even with the thick snow impedeing their movement. "Atlas doesn't even get this much snow, does it?" Yang asked, when they came up to a cottage. _"Wandering Oaken's Trading Post."_ Yang read from the sign. "And Sauna?" Yang shrugged her shoulders, opening the door, to be greeted by a cheerful voice.

 

****

 

"Big Summer Blowout." The store owner, who Ruby and Yang could only assume was Oaken, said. Ruby looked around the shop, seeing swimming suits on display. "Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?" Yang reached into her pockets. Then it crossed her mind that she might not have any local currency. She'd have to make a mental note. Maybe Blake would appreciate that sun balm.

 

"You two again? You weren't following me, were you?" Yang took her hand out of her pocket. It was the girl from before. Though this time she had on more winter appropriate clothing. Blue mittens, a pink coat and winter boots, and her hair was braided down.

 Yang nudged towards Ruby. "It was her idea. We figured you'd run into more trouble like you did earlier, and, wanted to make sure you were safe. I'm Yang. And this is Ruby." Ruby gave a wave and a smile. "Mind if we tag along, just in case you run into any more monsters?" The girl appeared to be giving it some thought. "Sisters, huh..." She said to herself. She cleared her throat, attempting to give a proper introduction. "I'm Anna. Princess of Arendelle, and... Sure, I guess."

 

The three left the store, Anna following a set of hoofprints and footprints to a set of wooden double doors.. "Huh... A princess... What could she be doing all the way out here?" Ruby shook her head. Maybe they should've asked her that. Regardless, their current course of action was clear, make sure Anna didn't get in trouble.

  

Back in Remnant, Weiss was pacing the Beacon Courtyard. "Glynda was right, Yang does tend to not think before she acts... She lets her emotions cloud her judgement. She-"

 

"You act like you're not guilty of that yourself." Weiss stopped speaking, reaching for Myrtenaster, only for a pink bullet of energy shot it out of her hand. She turned in the direction it came from, seeing someone standing on top of one of the arches. "Just saying." They had gold eyes, pointed ears, upturned eyebrows, and dark hair with several grey streaks tied into a long ponytail. He was wearing a black coat, the same kind Xemnas wore. Weiss also noticed he had an eyepatch over his right eye, and a jagged scar on his left cheek. "Have you even _once_  thought about how your sister got her position?" 

 

Weiss picked up Myrtneaster, pointing it at the suspcious man. "Because she was qualified for it, obviously! Clearly, they realized she was the best choice for the job. After all, Winter  _is_  my sister." The man pointed at Weiss, saying, "See? _That's_ what I'm talking about. Have you ever stopped to think how she obtained her position? Because from where I'm standing, it doesn't make a lick of sense how a Specialist could jump straight to being the top dog. See, I'm thinking she has  _someone_ backing her." 

 

Weiss lowered Myrtenaster slightly. "Okay, assuming you're right, why?" the man held his arm out to the side, opening a corridor of darkness inches away from himself. "You really think I'd just _tell you?_  As if. See, this is the sort of thing you're supposed to figure out _yourself."_ He said before he walked in, vanishing from sight, followed by the dark corridor dissipating moments later. "He had to have been lying." Weiss thought to herself. "Right?"

 

 

"So, Anna's looking for her sister..." Yang said as she was riding on the back of the sled with Ruby. How Anna convinced rhis guy Kristoff to give her a ride to the North Mountain, she wasn't quite sure. How she convinced him to bring them along was an even greater mystery, as it was very clear he preferred the company of his reindeer Sven over people. "Mm. So uh...tell me, what made the Queen go all ice-crazy?" He asked Anna.

"Oh well, it was all my fault. I...I got engaged, but then she freaked out because I'd only just met him, you know, that day. And she said she wouldn't bless the marriage, and..." Yang had almost tuned out of the conversation up to that point, but this caught her attention. "Wait. You got engaged to someone you just met that day?" Kristoff asked, wondering if he'd heard that correctly.

 

Anna brushed the front of her hair briefly, replying, "Yeah. Anyway, I got mad and so she got mad and then she tried to walk away, and I grabbed her glove..." Kristoff backed away very slightly from Anna, turning his body to face her, eyes wide in disbelief. "Hang on! You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met _that_ day?!" Now this had Ruby and Yang's full attention. 

 

"Yes. Pay attention." Anna remarked. "But the thing is she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe she has a thing about dirt!" Kristoff spoke up agan, saying, "Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Anna looked at Kristoff for a moment and slid away from him slightly. "Yes, they did. But Hans is not a stranger!" She replied. Yang and Ruby tuned out once more, as Kristoff asked her to see how much she knew about him. The results were... Mixed at best. "Doesn't sound like true love." He said at the end of it, causing Anna to scoff. "Are you some sort of love expert?"

There was a pause as sven started to slow down. "No. But, I have friends who are." Anna scoffed again. "You have friends who are love experts? I'm not buying it." Kristoff pulled gently on the reins, signaling for Sven to stop. "Stop talking." Anna replied defiantly, "No, no. No, no, no. I'd like to meet these..." Kristoff interrupted Anna, putting his hand over Anna's mouth. "No, I mean it." Anna shoved his hand away from her, but she was immediately shushed by Kristoff, who stood up and held the latern hanging above the front of the sled. He looked around before sitting back down. "Sven, go. Go!" He exclaimed frantically. Sven immediately took off. 

"What are they?" Anna asked, turning towards Yang and Ruby, as if expecting them to confirm they were the same monsters from earlier. "Wolves." Kristoff stated as the wolves began to chase after them. "Wolves? What do we do?" Yang stood up, summoning Blazing Celica. "Yang's got this! Whatever your name is, focus on driving! Anna, uh, focus on not falling off!" 

 

"But I wanna help!" Anna protested. Everyone's immediate answer was a resounding, "No!" The wolves were starting close in. "Why not?" Came her response, to which Kristoff immediately stated, "I don't trust your judgment! Who marries a man they just met?!" Anna grabbed Kristoff's guitar (well, to Yang and Ruby it looked like a guitar), brandishing it and shouting, "It's true love!" She swung it at Kristoff, only to hit a wolf that was lunging towards them. 

"Uh, guys? Cliff up ahead." Yang said, "Might want to get ready to jump." Kristoff looked ahead. "Oh..." He shoved a satchel into Anna's arms, before throwing her onto Sven's back. "Jump, Sven!" He cut the harness to the sled just as Sven jumped and landed with Anna on the other side. About halfway, just as the sled was beginning to fall, Kristoff jumped from the sled, as did Ruby and Yang. While the two sisters easily stuck the landing, Kristoff was just able to grab onto the edge of the cliff.

 

He looked down and saw his sled burst into flames as it hit the ground. "But I just paid it off..." He lamented. Before he could start wondering how he was going to replace it, he was starting to lose his grip. Snow did not make for a very good gripping surface. Suddenly, an axe, tied to a rope, came flying over to him and landed in the snow right in front of him. "Grab on!" Anna shouted. Kristoff quickly did so, as Anna told Sven to pull. Once he was finally up on solid ground, he rolled onto his back. She looked to see smoke rising. Then down to see what little remained of Kristoff's sled. "Whoa. I'll replace your sled and everything in it." Kristoff groaned and covered his eyes with his arm. "And I understand if you don't wanna help me anymore. Anna sadly walked off, followed by Ruby and Yang. "We'll help you find your sister." Yang said reassuringly. "Uh... So where's this North Mountain?" She asked. 

 

They hadn't walked that far, mostly busy with trying to get their bearings and some sense of direction when they heard Kristoff yell, "Hold up! We're coming." Anna turned around. "You are?" She changed her tone, saying, "I mean, sure. I'll let you tag along!" 

 

As they walked, Yang couldn't help but notice Anna was staring at her and Ruby. "Anna? What's wrong?" Yang asked, stopping and turning around. Anna almost seemed like she was spacing. "Oh, uh... Sorry, I just couldn't help but notice how close you two are... I'm kind of jealous. Me and Elsa, we were really close when we were little." She replied, fondly remembering the time she and Elsa spent playing in the snow.

 

 

"But... One day, she just, started shutting me out. She almost never left her room, I barely ever got to see her. And not once, has anyone told me why." Anna said, suddenly becoming more somber

 

Ruby's eyes widened. "But..." The young huntress said meekly. "Why would she do that?" How _could_  someone do that? Just essentially abandon their younger sister? It just didn't make sense to her. "That's it, we've _gotta_  get to the North Mountain, Yang!" Yang nodded in agreement, glancing at Ruby. 


	8. Arendelle: Thawing a Frozen Heart

"Winter?! I want to talk to you!" Came Weiss's voice from outside Winter's office. She didn't want to believe the man's words, but what he said was something she just couldn't ignore entirely.  

Mayu opened the door, only to see an angry Weiss. "Is there something you need? I don't want to rush you, but we were in the middle of a very important conversation." Weiss pointed Myrtenaster right towards him, saying, "I don't know... What you're after, Mayu, and what you want from Atlas." It was at that moment Mayu stepped up, grabbing Myrtenaster and yanking it out of Weiss's hand and placing it on the floor.

"You seem to misunderstand quite a bit about what's going on." He said. "No doubt a member of the Organization planted this absurd idea of, manipulation, into your head. Atlas and I have an understanding. A political alliance, even." Mayu paused for a moment. "Though there are naturally things we don't tell the Atlesian Council, that is for the best. I don't want them getting any ideas." He said disdainfully. Weiss picked up Myrtenaster, silently walking out of the office without a word to either of them. "You need to have more faith in your sister, Weiss." Mayu remarked as she left.

 

_"Wow... I never thought snow could be so beautiful..." Yang said with a hushed, awed voice, looking around to see beautiful ice crystals hanging off the trees._

_"Yeah …It really is beautiful, isn’t it? But it’s so white. You know, how about a little color? Must we bleach the joy out of it all? I’m thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse… How about yellow? No, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrrr…no go." Yang and Ruby looked to their right, while Anna and Kristoff looked to their left.  Right there, was a small, noseless snowman, seemingly standing and looking around. "Am I right?"_ _Yang merely stared at the snowman. Was he... Talking? to them? Yang shook her head._

 

 _"Yang? Wake up. Wake up!"_ Yang opened her eyes. There was Ruby, and Kristoff. "You were struck by Elsa's magic." Kristoff explained. Yang rubbed her head, trying to recall what happened. Anna had been talking to Elsa... Her powers went out of control and her magic had struck Anna's heart. The last thing Yang recalled was some of that magic hitting her in the face. She immediately got up, seeing Anna lying on the ground, her hair was more white than she remembered... And it looked like she was freezing cold. "Anna!" She cried out, getting up. Then she looked down. Small... Creatures with rocky bodies and large noses were looking up at her. One in particular caught her attention, who seemed to be the leader of the group. He shook his head. "I'm afraid there is nothing you can do for her." 

Yang brought out Blazing Celica, a fireball forming at the tip. "Well if she's cold, all she needs is a nice, warm fire to heat back up." She said with a grin, only to be responded to with a shake of the head. She lowered Blazing Celica as it vanished from her hand. "What? It's not like I'm gonna burn this entire place down or something." She said reassuringly.

 

"It is not so simple, I'm afraid. Had it struck her head, I would've been able to fix it. But, only an act of true love, can thaw a frozen heart." Yang looked down at Anna, then turned around. She brought out Blazing Celica again. "This might sound crazy... But maybe... I could cancel out Elsa's magic. We've got nothing to lose, right?" 

 

Ruby shook her head. "Yang, I don't think that's a good idea. Maybe we should try to find out more about this act of true love.  Anyone have any ideas?" Yang stood there, thinking, only to find Kristoff getting Anna onto Sven. Yang merely looked at him, expecting an answer.

 

"We've got to get her back to Hans! Come on, Sven!" He exclaimed, only for a familiar vortex to appear, causing Yang to immediately turn in its direction. She turned towards Kristoff, only for a boy with spiky brown hair, also wielding a Keyblade, to leap down and point it at the dark corridor. "You two, go on ahead and help them, I've got this!" He exclaimed, getting into a fighting stance. Yang nodded, running after Anna and the others. Just as soon as she was out of sight of the trolls and the boy, she tossed her Keyblade upwards and jumped, her Keyblade coming back under her in its Glider form. Ruby hopped on, Yang landing in the driver's seat perfectly, leaning forwards and speeding off until she caught up. After which, she slowed down, following behind in the blizzard. 

Just as soon as they reached the castle, Yang and Ruby jumped off, the glider vanishing and Yang's Keyblade reappearing in her hand as they dashed through the front gates, passing by Prince Hans. Then she heard an explosion, seeing Aqua running out of a blasted open part of the wall holding Elsa's hand. Yang looked at Prince Hans incredulously, when suddenly the hilt of Aquq's Keyblade smacked him in the head. She warped over to Yang, also holding the almost dead Anna, tossing them both down, her Keyblade appearing in her right hand. "Now, if I can cancel out her magic completely, I should be able to fix Anna..."

 

Anna sat up, shivering, looking like she was using all of her strength for just this one action. "N-No, don't! Y-you don't know what will happen!" there was a moment of silence between the two, before Aqua finally spoke up. "There is a chance if I cancel out the magic within her, while you will be restored, she'll die in the process, since it's been a part of her since birth." Yang wanted to say something, to try to stop Aqua. 

 

"It's okay... Aqua and I... We talked about it." Elsa said, glancing over at the unconcious Hans, then at Aqua, who was clutching at her head. She could've sworn Aqua's hair flashed silver for just the briefest moment. Then finally, at Anna, who stood up. "There... Has to be another way..." she said weakly. Yang turned towards Anna, seeing there was still some determination in her eyes, even now. "She's right!" Yang exclaimed. "We'll find another way! Anna would rather let herself freeze than lose her only sister!" 

 

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, I'd do the same for Yang!" She turned towards Anna, only to take another look at Aqua, now clutching her head with her left hand. "N-No, not again... It's getting worse!" she exclaimed, her hair's color starting to fade. "You..." She turned towards Elsa, glaring, her eyes shifting between blue and yellow. She screamed, firing a blast of dark energy directly at Elsa. Before Elsa could even move, Anna mustered up all the strength she had and sprinted, tackling Elsa out of the way and taking the blast to her shoulder, causing her to tumble backwards into the castle wall. She pointed her Keyblade at Yang, saying coldly, "You're..." She clutched at her head again, glaring, her eyes now blue. Yang didn't hesistate. Focusing, her Keyblade came apart as she focused on an old, familiar form to her, her Keyblade transforming into gauntlets, exactly like her old Ember Celica. "Hold still, Aqua!" She exclaimed, gathering power from within, channeling it all into her right fist. It almost seemed like Aqua was _trying to oblige,_  as she did not move from that spot, regardless of her leg making it look like she was going to. "H-HURRY UP!" She shouted.

Yang nodded, her aura blazing around her as she charged forwards at high speed, punching Aqua directly in the side of the head, knocking her out cold. As she lay there, her hair color started to return. "We're sorry Elsa... Aqua, I... I don't know what happened." Yang said, turning towards Anna. She could've sworn she heard the sound of a Star Shard, but that wasn't really a concern to her right now. Right now, Anna.

 

"Anna!" Elsa cried out, running towards her sister along with Yang and Ruby. "Are you alright?" Yang put her hand on Anna's shoulder. _It was warm._  "An act of true love... They never _did_ say it had to be romantic." She wrapped her arms around Anna and Elsa, bringing them together. "You two were ready to give up your lives for each other. Even after so much isolation from each other, the bond you two share as sisters never truly faded. but still... How are we gonna fix Arendelle?" Yang asked, looking around, seeing everything still being frozen.

 

Elsa gave a small smile. "I think I've figured it out." She confidently held out her arms and raised the upwards, causing the ice and snow to lift up into the air. Gathering the mass of snow into an enormous snowflake, Elsa spread her hands and scattered it across the sky, leaving the warm summer sky and sun shining down on them. Of course, she supplied Olaf with his own personal flurry to prevent him from melting.

 

Later, Elsa finally opened the Castle Gates, inviting everyone into the courtyard, which she made into an ice rink. In those moments, there were no forces of darkness, no Xehanort, no Keyblades... Just two pairs of sisters ice skating around the castle courtyard, until Elsa's dress gave off a light, causing her to stop, sending Anna off towards Ruby, who caught her, Ruby twirling Yang towards Elsa. Yang held Elsa's hand, Keyblade ready in her other as the light from her shot into the sky, revealing a Gate. Yang nodded, pointing her Keyblade towards the sky, a beam of light shooting from it into the gate, causing it to vanish with the sound of something opening.

 

Ruby, Anna, Yang, and Elsa stopped. "Wait... What was that, I'm confused, since when could Elsa do that?" Anna asked. Yang gave a sad sigh, setting Elsa down by the fountain. "That wasn't Elsa, that was... Well, that means Ruby and I have to leave. We can't stay, there's other places that need us." Ruby cheerfully added, "We'll make sure to come visit sometime!" The two skated out of the courtyard. The longer they stayed, the more questions they'd have to answer.

 

Just as soon as they walked into the mostly empty town, Yang smiled, bringing out her Keyblade Glider, carrying Ruby on her back as she sped off into the Lanes Between. There, Yang saw a new world briefly in the distance, before she and Ruby found themselves in front of Yen Sid's tower.

 

Yang ran up to the loft, seeing Aqua lying on the floor, Mickey standing by her side. "Thanks Yang... Back there, you saved me..." She said, sitting up and facing Yang. "I feel like I'm losing myself..." She said sadly. "You guys... Should probably start looking for someone to replace me." Everyone's eyes widened. "Aqua..." Mickey said sadly, before he clenched his fist, and Yang could practically feel the determination coming from him. "Don't talk like that! We're not givin up on ya!"

 

Terra practically burst into the room, wearing a detective cap along with his usual attire. "Aqua! How long has this been going on?!" Aqua looked at him, smiling slightly at the sight of Terra in a detective cap. "Since I got out of the Realm of Darkness... Why? And what's with the hat?" 

 

Terra turned away, clearly a bit embarrassed. "It was Sora's idea." He turned back towards Aqua. "I'm looking into Mayu's allegations. There's something fishy about them..." He crossed his arms, closing his eyes. Aqua let out a small laugh, mumbling to herself, "He's got the hard-boiled detective expression down..."

 

Mickey jumped a bit, turning towards Yang in the process. "I almost forgot! Yang, that Glider can't carry your whole team! Once your other teammates finish their business back home, you'll need a new mode of transport." Yang say something outside of the window... A spaceship of some sorts. "Your very own Gummi Ship. It's the standard Kingdom Model, but I get the feeling you'll want to make some modifications."

 

Aqua started to laugh, looking at Ruby. "Before you get _any_  ideas Ruby... Yes, you _can_  build a ship almost emtirely out of guns, and no, it is not recommended. Seriously, don't do it. The thing is impossible to fly, at least from what I've heard." The top of the Gummi ship opened up as Yang opened the window and jumped into the driver's seat, followed by Ruby getting into the passenger's seat in front. Yang gave a grin as she started up the engines, Ruby giving a playful grin of her own. "We are _not_  naming it the Yangmobile." She said as the Gummi Ship blasted off towards Remnant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know who you are, admit it, you've built a ship out of guns in KHII at least once.
> 
> Yeah, I've had Writer's Block on this chapter for a LONG TIME, I was going to just repeat the movie (which ended up causing most of it, wasn't sure how to implement everyone in those events to keep it from being a total rehash), but then the E3 Trailer gave me ideas..
> 
> Speaking of, RELEASE DATE HYPE!


End file.
